Newspapers, both daily and particularly Sunday editions, are made up of an outer section or jacket and one or more inserts of various kinds. These inserts consist of additional sections, advertising brochures, leaflets, and the like. Since the jacket usually contains the latest news, it is, of necessity, printed last. The inserts, not being so time sensitive, are prepared in advance and stored until needed.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to take the various inserts from their sources (usually printing presses), store them for a period of time until the jackets are ready, retrieve them, and insert them into the jackets. Furthermore, it is particularly advantageous if the inserts can be maintained in imbricated form during all of the foregoing operations. Thus, there is a need for a device which will take the inserts from the presses, imbricate them, store and retrieve them in imbricated form, and deliver them to the next processing device, usually an inserter. Moreover, the system should be mobile so that the inserter can be in one building and the inserts stored in another. The present invention is intended to provide such a device.